Terra (Justice League/Teen Titans)
and |comic_books = Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Comic Con Incorporated DC Revisioned|aligment = Good|alias = Element Princess T-Girl (by some of the Titans (mostly Cyborg)) Baby Sister (by Geo-Force) Tigress (by Green Arrow and Black Canary)|personality = Smart, supportive, caring, sweet, nice, committed, intelligent, sensible, likable, positive, friendly, intelligent|appearance = Slender, fair skin, long blond hair, blue eyes. * She wears a half-piece half top red and white leotard with large blue boots, golden belt, bracelets, necklace and leg rings and a red mask.|occupation = Princess of Markovia, Superheroine|alliance = Teen Titans Knights of Rao (founder and leader)|goal = To help the Titans and the Justice League To humiliate every tyrant in the world (successful)|home = Markovia|family = Viktor Markov (Father; deceased) Amelia Markov (Mother) Brion Markov (Brother) Diana (childhood idol and godmother)|friends = Superman (mentor) Batman Supergirl (true friend) Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Teen Titans (teammates) * Nightwing * Starfire (close as sisters) * Beast Boy (boyfriend) * Raven (former rival) (close friend) * Cyborg Knights of Rao (teammates) Green Lantern Corps (Hal Jordan, Boodikka and Kilowog) Flash Aquaman Martian Manhunter Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris Lois Lane Mera Queen Perdita Andromeda (friend and "godsister") Maya (friend and "godsister") Cassandra "Cassie" Trevor (friend and "godsister")|enemies = Slade Rose Wilson / Ravager Vandal Savage The Titans' Rogues Gallery The Justice League's Rogues Gallery Lex Luthor The World's Tyrants Task Force X Squad|likes = Her friends and heroes Helping the innocents Providing technology for her people Foxes Owls Orcas|dislikes = Her enemies Tyranny and Tyrants Crime Injustice Pigtail Hairstyle|powers = * Geokinesis (ability to control Earth at will) * Electrokinesis (ability to control Electricity) * Metallokinesis (ability to control Metal) ** Technopathy (ability to control technology; though the combination of Metal and Electricity) * Cryokinesis (ability to control and generate Ice) * Genius Level Intelligence * Hand-to-Hand Combat Experience|weapons = Her Powers|fate = In a far but possible future, she marries Beast Boy and becomes a member of the Justice League.|quote = * "I'm not that scared little girl anymore." * "Superman stood up for me and trained me to become that heroine like Wonder Woman has always been. I owe him this favor." * "Luthor used to think that metahumans are menaces. But after what he had really done and even let Savage do, I just figured out what was really wrong with this world: too many tyrants." * "You Tyrants have poisoned this world and twisted those people's minds for too long. Now, your time is about to end!" * "Our master will have justice for the people you've left behind!" * "Your brat tried to take me away from my family! And you tried to make me something I never wanted to be! Never again!" - Fighting Slade after rejoining the Titans|video_games = Justice League/Teen Titans: Unity|films = Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dawn of Freedom Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Dark Kingdom}}Terra (Tara Markov) is a fictional character and DC Comic superheroine, appearing in the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe. She is the primary female protagonist in ''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' (alongside male protagonist Superman) and a major protagonist in the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate plot of Teen Titans Season 2]]. History Early Life Origins revealed in [[Amazon of My Heart|''Amazon of My Heart]]Tara Markov was once a child girl in Markovia who used to wander around her home's gardens and was at the moment unaware of her superpowers. One day, she was playing with a fox her mother adopted until she witnessed Wonder Woman battling the alien queen Maxima. Just after the Amazon Princess defeated the villainess, Tara watched as Maxima attempted to stab Diana in her back with a hidden dagger. But before Maxima could do it, Tara surprising made the first use of her powers (which had been her family's secret legacy for long ago) by forging numerous stone pillars which badly injured Maxima. Right after the alien queen was removed from Earth, Tara tried to run away to avoid punishment until she was spotted by Wonder Woman. Seeing kindness in Tara's heart, Diana lovingly sympathized with her and the two formed a Mother-and-Daughter like friendship. Before Diana left, Tara gave Diana a small locket with a picture of herself so that Diana would never forget about her. Diana vowed that she never would and they shared a small but loving farewell embrace. Since then, Tara started dreaming of becoming a heroine like Wonder Woman is. Years passed, but Tara had not forgotten about her childhood heroine and continued pursuing her dream to become a heroine. One day, however, her home was attacked by the forces of Vandal Savage and, with the Justice League unable to help her brother Brion (who had become the superhero Geo-Force) stop the invasion because Lex Luthor had framed them for crimes they did not commit, she was attacked and stripped of some of her memories by Ravager, who has sent by her father Slade to capture her and make her a living weapon. Tara, with some but little control of her powers, had managed to barely escape. She had lost some of her memories of her life, although some started referencing her as "Terra", but vowed to return until she was ready to make things right. '''Meeting the Titans' Teen Titans episode Terra.Sometime later, Terra begun traveling around the world trying to keep her powers under control and also working to find answers about her past. One day, she was being chased by a giant scorpion monster in a canyon near Jump City until she barely defeated the creature by crushing it with a stone she threw in it, which was part of a trap she was leading it to. Her actions where being observed by the Titans (as well as Slade, who claimed to have seen her first). The Titans eventually decided to let her spend a night in their tower and also recruit her to the team. However, after a high conflict between the Titans and their villainous nemesis Slade, who claimed to know how to help her with her out-of-control powers, she decided to leave to avoid more danger. Regaining her Lost Memories Lost Girl''Shortly after leaving Jump City, Terra ended up confronted by Slade once again. But before the villain could get any close to her, he was repelled by a business suited man who revealed to have the true answers for Terra's problems. The man ended up revealing himself to be Superman, who was at the time working his way to overcome guilt over his failure to stop Vandal Savage's killing of national leaders (including Tara's father Viktor), which was caused by Lex Luthor's framing of the Justice League. Just then, Superman took Terra to his headquarters the Fortress of Solitude and gave her a small star which contained Terra's memories, explaining that it is the loss of her memories which caused her to lose control of her powers. The star merged with her mind and heart and completely restored her memories of her identity and past life. She had also discovered that she could also control Electricity, Metal and Ice. Later on, she reunited with her mother Amelia and her brother Brion (although she also mourned the loss of her father). Before Superman left, Tara shared with him a piece of her family's power, giving him the ability to control Crystal at will. Superman also vowed to train her to help her become that heroine she dreamed to be. Sometime later, after teaching her how to master some of her powers, Superman secretly took her to the Justice League's headquarters in the Watchtower for a genuine tour before taking her to the Laboratory, where she was allowed to use the Customizer to craft for herself her own Superhero Costume and the V.R. Computers to make herself ready to battle the threats the Justice League and the Titans fought against. After Superman left to answer the Justice League's call for help, Tara used the Customizer to craft for herself a one shoulder red and white leotard with large blue boots, golden belt, bracelets, necklace and leg rings and a red mask and used the V.R. Computer to practice her abilities by battling and defeating virtual images of the Leaguers' primary villains (Lex Luthor, the Joker, the Cheetah, Sinestro, Professor Zoom and Black Manta) one by one. Just then, she was allowed to roam free as long as she stays out of trouble and out of the villains' sight. Tara agreed to do so as she also vowed to humiliate every tyrant in the world, letting Superman agree with the truth she knows: that too much tyranny is the real threat affecting Earth. She and Brion later watched as Superman put on a Blue Lantern Ring before departing to Odym, where he would find the strength to forgive himself. '''Bringing Together a Team' During her quest to expose criminals on the world, Terra also started to form a new team of young heroes who are also determined to be like the Justice League and the Teen Titans. She started by recruiting Hiro Okamura, a young but highly intelligent boy from Japan with an I.Q. of 210 also known as the Toymaster, after saving him from a group of Project Cadmus mercenaries who were sent by Amanda Waller to capture him and recruit him to the Task Force X program. Later on, the two exacted to search for the remaining recruits who secretly had superpowers of their own, including Hiro's old friend Mitchel Davis (also known as Galaxor) and former Project Cadmus subject Long Shadow. The first three were Collin Hill, an 9 year-old human member of the Blue Lantern Corps, Milo Chaves, a former theater actor who became an werewolf-like beast after exposing himself to the curse of an unknown artifact and became Alpha Wolf, and Jason Burke, a young teenager who was given with the powers of the Olympian legends by an mystic artifact given to him by his deceased father and became Omega Knight. Terra also recruited three female members of the other three heroic Lantern Corps: those were Lana Lang's daughter Amber, who had become a member of the Indigo Tribe for her strong sense of compassion, John Stewart's daughter Dionne, who had become a Green Lantern like her father and dubbed herself the Emerald, and Esperanza Del Rey, who joined the Star Sapphire Corps as Sun-Rose for her great love for Milo. Other recruits were a group of teenage sportspeople with metahuman abilities who were brought together as a family by their trainer Mike Falsworth (who was also another victim of Savage's rampage) and saved by Terra from terrorists working for Savage. They formed an Chess game-themed superhero team named the Royal Guard Patrol (paralleling the Royal Flush Gang). Terra also went to Dakota City, where she and her teammates helped Catwoman and Catgirl (another recruit to the team) expose Dr. Edwin Alva before recruiting Static and Gear, who were at the time helping the Justice League stop a gang war between Ebon's group of rogue Bang Babies and the Joker's Royal Flush Gang. Element Shadows Metamorphosis''During her quest to recruit members for her team and humiliate tyrants, Terra also infiltrated a secret Project Cadmus lab and spotted a scientist experimenting on unknown organisms which can absorb Earth's elements and bond with an organic host body. The organism eventually broke free, bonded with Terra and absorbed her abilities to control Earth, Ice and Metal. Terra was able to control the organism, which she dubbed "Element Shadow", and duplicated it. The organism ended up splitting in three different types of Element Shadows (each of them with the element it duplicated from Terra, and all able to manipulate Electricity) and went for a rampage across the Lexlab Facility. In the middle of the chaos, Delilah Snow (the daughter of Caitlin Snow/Winter Star and the deceased Ronnie Raymond) ended up bonded with three fragments of each of the Shadows, enveloped her into a bodysuit with the Earth Shadow as the skin, the Metal Shadow being the Leotard-like suit and the Ice Shadow forming the hair, the Owl wings and Fox tail. Thanks to her own abilities to manipulate Matter (which she adapted from her father), she was able to control the organism. Terra latter watched as Delilah joined the rampage when the Element Shadows showed her a vision of Savage killing her father (which caused a nuclear explosion which likewise killed the other National Leaders, including Tara's father Viktor Markov) and exacted revenge on Tala for letting this happen. Tala tried to stop her, but Delilah fought back and attacked her in cold rage. Just then, Delilah was approached and calmed down by her mother Caitlin and convinced to leave with her while Terra and her teammates exposed and depowered Tala. As Tala faced accusations for her crimes and the Element Shadows departed to unknown places, Terra watched as Delilah and Caitlin had a mother-and-daughter heart-to-heart before Caitlin allowed her daughter to train with Terra, who eventually saw Delilah (who dubbed herself '''New Gaia') as a new recruit for the team. Knights of Rao Enter the Knights''With her team assembled and dubbed the "'Knights of Rao" (a homage to Krypton's Sungod who Superman mentioned), Terra and her team begun their campaign of humiliating Earth's tyrants by going on a crime-fighting spree at the same time they got proofs about the corrupt government agents and officials. They also foiled ruthless oppression acts against human society (Bullying, Forced Marriages, etc). Also, thanks to Omega Knight's knowledge of the Olympus' universe, Terra and her team managed to create an formula composed of the River Styx and used it to strip numerous super-powered Tyrants of their powers as they did to General Wade Eiling, who transformed himself into a monstrous Super-Soldier in his attempt to get rid of all metahumans, and Klarion the Witch Boy. '''Second Encounter with the Titans Justice Titans''During the Knights' hunt for Tyrants, Terra watched as her teammates went to Odym, where Superman offered to teach them some more lessons about Justice in a Blue Lantern way. Just then, Terra was alerted of Vandal Savage having unleashed the monstrous Ternion and assembled Supervillains to destroy the Justice League and the Titans. And she and Arisia Rrab went there to help the heroes. Right after helping defeat Ternion and Savage (who was still unaware the Knights of Rao existed) retreated, Terra eventually saw another opportunity to expose another Tyrant when Maxwell Lord arrived. Using the files Toymaster collected, Terra exposed him for creating Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overdrive and for selling weapons for Slade. As he faced the Titans' ire, Lord begged for theirs and Terra's mercy, to which she gave him two choices: the Brave one (which was to atone for his crimes and surrender to the authorities) or the Cowardly one (which was to hide in the shadows like other metahumans had to do). Too afraid to go to prison, Lord choose the Cowardly one and retreated to the Sewers as Batman and Nightwing were confident that he would not hide for long enough. While the League and the Titans rejoiced their victory, Terra won the heroes' gratitude for her help. Raven was sure that Terra was training with someone, and Terra properly showed her and Starfire her mentor's home. They watched as Superman (under his alter-ego of Clark Kent) visited his wife Lois Lane and their daughter Lara. Their happy reunion brought emotional tears of joy to Starfire, to which Tara replied: "I know how that feels.". '''Knights of Rao and Titans Mash Up' Stone and Steel''As she was watching as her teammates training, Terra was also remembering the last night she spent in the Titans Tower (which did not end so well). Tara admitted regret for accusing Beast Boy of telling the Titans about the trouble she had on controlling her powers (which she wanted to keep in secret because she was too ashamed of it), to which Beast Boy, who was watching and listening, forgave her because he knew she was just too conflicted (also, that Slade, who wanted her to lose control all along, and the World Tyrants whom Terra and her team were chasing are to blame, not her) and the two reconciled to the others' delight. Shortly after introducing the Titans to her new teammates, Terra went to find the New Genesis infant who was sent to Earth by Highfather and keep him safe from super villain bounty hunters who were paid to capture him. It was at this point when Terra revealed, to the Titans' big surprise and delight that she found a new mentor with Superman. After helping the Titans and the Blue Lanterns defeat Steppenwolf and Poison Ivy, Terra and her teammates watch as Superman and his Corps voice their impressions with the Titans' performance as he and the Blue Lanterns invited them to visit Odym. Starfire wondered when Superman would come back to Earth, to which Terra replied that he would come back when he renewed his senses. Back on Odym, she and her friends (the Titans and the Knights) were with the Blue Lanterns and their allies attending to Collin's Blue Lantern Graduation. '''Another Truth from the Past' Amazon of My Heart''Sometime latter, Terra visited Wonder Woman's homeland in Themyscira. There, she was gently greeted by Diana's mother and the Amazon's Queen Hippolyta, who revealed, much to Tara's surprise, that she was her mother Amelia's mentor. Using the Oracle's Eye (an artifact which allows the user to review the events of his/her past), Hippolyta showed Tara that Amelia was Hippolyta's most appreciated and beloved protegee and one of Diana's childhood best friends alongside Lois Lane as well as for Diana's half-sister Mera. Hippolyta also revealed that Diana was there with Amelia and her husband when Tara was born and she showed her some very kind mother-like love. It was at this point Tara accepted that Diana was more than just her heroine; she was also her godmother. Tara and Hippolyta shared a very passionate embrace before she left back home. Also, while heading to Metropolis, she encountered Diana, who was sitting next to the sea waiting for her and the two shared another Mother-and-Daughter embrace as Diana admitted how proud she was of Tara for what she did. '''Undercover' Dark Designs''During a mission to put an permanent end on Kobra's terrorism, Terra helped the Justice League and the Titans get close to the Kobra base by faking their deaths by her hands and the destruction of their headquarters and disguising herself as Slade's brainwashed apprentice (all thanks to extra-realistic holograms projected by Toymaster and Vicki Vale and Iris West's deceptive reports as Green Lantern, Star Sapphire and Raven hid the Watchtower into another dimension and Terra, Cyborg and the Atom shrunk the Titans Tower into miniature levels). She and Martian Manhunter (who was posing himself as Slade) kept Savage's forces occupied as their teammates made it through the fortress' underground. Both J'onn and Tara also knew that Lex Luthor (who was planning to apprehend Savage and have him clear his name out of the New Brainiac incidentBig Twisted Bomb) and both agreed not to let him get what he wanted. As the Justice League and the Titans continued to go underground, Martian Manhunter (still disguised as Slade) and Terra continued distracting Savage's forces with Anti-Bullies (disguised as Slade Robots) until J'onn demanded a truce and bargained with Savage. Under Toymaster's instructions, Beast Boy (who was hiding within Terra's disguise in the form of a flea) sneaked through the fortress' security systems and sabotaged them. As J'onn spoke with Savage over their plan, Beast Boy and Terra managed to collect data containing information about Savage's future plans and report back to the others. Just as they overheard Luthor ambushing the fortress with an army of Lexbots with him, Toymaster told Terra that it was time for Phase 3: to break Luthor's confidence. As Luthor and his robots directly attacked the Kobra agents, J'onn eventually claimed that he "changed his mind about his bargains" and took Savage to a fight, on which he staged an accident (on which Savage damaged the remote control systems of Slade's armor), on which Terra (as her teammates suggested her to do) pretended to have gone berserk and used her Geokinetic powers to create an chaotic earthquake around the fortress, causing it to slowly collapse. Savage ordered Mirror Master, Giganta, Bane and Doctor Light to recover the weapon and evacuate the fortress, but the two villains were ambushed by the League and the Titans, who defeated them and successfully destroy the weapon. Seeing the failure of his plan, Savage retreated as he taunted Luthor that he had lost everything. As she continued shaking the fortress, Terra stopped Luthor from saving her and faked her own death by letting get apparently crushed to death by the collapsing debris until Superman speeded up to her position and saved her. Luthor returned to Lexcorp enraged with his failure as hallucinations of Tara's spirit haunted him (he also hallucinated having her blood in his hand). With their mission complete, the Justice League returned their headquarters back to their respective places as they overheard news about Kobra's ultimate downfall. Terra, feeling that she almost became what Slade planned to turn her into for real, disposed of her Slade Armor, vowing to never wear it again, and put on her JLA Tech-made costume. Feeling that their friend was no longer conflicted as she was before, the Titans offered Terra and her Knights of Rao a place in the team, which she and her teammates accepted. '''The Fall of Tyranny' Apokolips No More!''During the Justice League's battle with the Apokolipians, Terra and her team also aided Colonel Steve Trevor defeat Savage once and for all by stripping him off his Immortality with the River Styx formula and left him to die in his damaged space vessel, which crashed in a war field where Darkseid was battling Superman. Terra and her team also helped the Justice League win the battle with Darkseid by destroying the Apokolipian Gems which allowed the Dark Lord to invade Earth without other gods and entities to forbid him. Later after the last gem is destroyed, Terra and her team watched as Darkseid faced his punishment and was forbidden by the Olympian Gods and the Guardians of Oa from ever leaving Apokolips to invade other planets. Terra and her team were latter praised by the League for their help and accepted by them as their trainees. After the event, Tara paid one last visit to her father's grave as she complemented in tears of joy that tyranny was finally vanquished before she was comforted by Superman's wife Lois Lane and Starfire. '''Rejoining the Titans' [[Titan Rising (TTA2 Episode)|''Titan Rising'']]Sometime latter, Tara enjoyed a moment with Lois in a Mall before they were met with Starfire, who was greatly happy to see her, and Raven and invited to visit the Titans Tower, where Beast Boy was likewise pleased to see her. Terra also helped the team when the Tower was invaded by a swarm of Gordanians guided by Blackfire, who still wanted to obliterate Starfire. She helped the Titans battle the aliens before discovering another scheme by Slade within their attack. The Titans fought back against the aliens as Terra defeated them with a massive sandstorm before discovering mind control devices having been put on them. Terra again showed off her moves and defeated Blackfire, who then surrendered to the authorities. As they analysed Blackfire’s weapons, the Titans discovered that the mind control devices are made of H.I.V.E. technology and Nightwing deduced that Blackfire is collaborating with the Hive Five. The Titans were joined by Red Robin and Krypto, who helped trace the Hive Five to learn what they were planning to do, while Lois stayed to monitor their activities. Beast Boy and Krypto sneaked into the H.I.V.E. headquarters and overheard the Headmistress speaking with Slade, who had the Hive Five acquire the best resources which they could use to destroy the Titans and the Justice League. As the Hive Five students set out for their mission, the Titans chased after their vehicle with Starfire and Krypto at close pursuit. Having stolen Lexcorp’s technology, Gizmo attempted to slow the two down with Lexbots. Just as the two were kept occupied by the robots, Terra put a tracer in the vehicle as Lois tracked them down, learning that they were heading for S.T.A.R. Labs, where scientists were preparing protocols to help with future threats. Through the tracer, Terra and Raven also overheard Jinx yelling at her teammates so that they would have more sense in the mission. The two girls, however, noticed something else about Jinx. While meditating to find answers, Raven had a disturbing vision surrounding the secrets Jinx was hiding, including the possible identity of her “true master”. Over this, Terra and Raven both agreed to make sure the worst would not happen. The Titans managed to arrive in S.T.A.R. Labs right before the Hive Five did. The Five arrive and battle issues as the Titans keep the villains and the Slade Robots away from the scientists. Using Terra’s knowledge of how to defeat the World’s Tyrants when she was with the Knights of Rao, the Titans managed to out-smart the Hive Five and defeat them as the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists successfully passed their files to Lois, who exacted to deliver them to the Justice League. As the other Hive Five members bickered over their failures and put the blame on each other, Jinx continued complaining with herself over her teammates’ incompetence. It got worse when Gizmo cracked a joke about it, as Jinx, losing her temper and sanity, started quoting spells of unknown language, creating a violent tornado around herself while going for her full potential and threatened to obliterate everything in her path (even her own teammates). Terra got Raven close to Jinx as Raven casted a mind-spell which forced Jinx to hallucinate of numerous innocent citizens tearfully frightened by her (as Raven and Terra acknowledged that, as evil as Jinx appeared to be, still could not afford to take a innocent life) enough to stop her rampage. Struck by confusion, Jinx suddenly disappeared to places unknown. Back in the Tower, Terra admitted she felt sorry for Jinx’s condition, to which Raven and Lois assured her that Jinx was just struck by pride, but she would get back to her senses soon. Appreciated for her performance, Terra was accepted as a member of the Titans as Nightwing assured her that her Knights of Rao were also welcome. Later Adventures Still associated to both the Titans and her Knights of Rao, Terra continued having more adventures and battles against supervillain threats while working to prevent the World Tyrants from rising back to power. She also started a romantic relationship with Beast Boy after breaking him out of Gorilla Grodd's control. She also went into Diana's secret paradise sanctuary, where she was introduced to Diana's three daughters: Andromeda (who was born from a Kryptonian Birth Matrix containing both Superman and Wonder Woman's DNA), Maya (who was born from a Thanagarian Birth Capsule which duplicated bloodsamples of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol) and Cassandra "Cassie" Trevor (Diana's daughter with Steve Trevor), and formed a new friendship with them while viewing them as "godsisters". Personality During the time she had small control over her powers, Terra started out as a shy and quiet girl but was immediately liked by everybody. Terra was quite insecure. She wished to do good with her powers, and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proved them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Titan, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out how unstable she was. Later after Superman helped her control her powers by restoring her memories, Terra became a more confident and determined heroine, with the courage and willpower to use her powers for the greater good. She also developed a deep lethal hatred and mistrust for corrupt businessmen (or 'Tyrants' as she says they are), seeing them all (including Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage) as a great threat and menace for humanity, the reason why she went on a journey to organize the Knights of Rao so that she can eliminate this plague. Despite her hatred for the Tyrants, Terra still carries on the lessons her mentors taught her responsibly, including their "no-killing" rules. She is also a dedicated student who pays great attention for anything her mentors teach her, which are the results to her well-ranking leadership skills. Terra also has a soft spot for her youngest teammates (Collin Hill / Blue Lantern and Zoe Kyle Lawton / Black Owl), whom she treats like younger siblings, as well as for her favorite animals: the Foxes, which she respects for their sense of intelligence, Owls, which she recognizes as the symbol of the Greek Goddess Athena, and Orcas, which she appreciates for their "aquatic beauty". Powers and Abilities Superhuman Abilities * Geokinesis / Terrakinesis: As her name is Latin for "earth", Terra has the exceptionally strong elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the earth and other earthly substances and materials; such as crystal, sand, stone, rock, dirt, brick marble, mud, sand, wood, concrete and even Kryptonite (which she can either enable and disable at will). She can hurl and lift boulders, generate earthquakes, mudslides, avalanches, quicksands, fissures, project spikes of stone from the ground and tunnel through the earth. Terra often transports herself and others by riding on a large slab of earth. Also, as noted by Superman, Terra's Earth Bending also enables her to sense vibrations on the ground, letting her know who or what is coming. It is also deduced by some people (including Batman) that when she reaches her full potential, she can even disintegrate an entire mountain into ashes with a snap of her fingers (though this was never tried before). * Cryokinesis: Terra is also able to manipulate ice and snow, enabling her to create devastating snow storms and freeze objects and enemies with very small effort. * Electrokinesis: Terra is also able to manipulate Lightnings and Electricity at will, enabling her to charge or drain technological objects. * Metallokinesis: Terra is also able to manipulate Metal at will the same way she can control Earth. She is also enable to magnetize or demagnetize certain Metal objects. Peak Human Abilities * Leadership Skills: Terra's dedication with her teammates and her will to train them also make her a natural leader (she had also learned from Superman that being a leader is not only about giving orders, but also about guiding her allies and showing them the way). * Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: Terra is also a talented hand-to-hand combatant who had Self-Defense lessons from Batman and Wonder Woman. Combined with her powers, her skills make Terra a powerful combatant (as shown when she defeated some of the Justice League's most powerful rogues). * Indomitable Willpower: One of the main sources of Terra's experience with her Elemental abilities is her Indomitable Willpower, which is equivalent to that of a Green Lantern and Star Sapphire combined. * Genius Level Intelligence: Similarly to Toymaster and other Science Geniuses, she is also smart and intelligent enough to hack computers and make good use of technology. This trait also lets her know how to repair such damaged hightech devices with her abilities to manipulate Eectricity and Metal. * Multilingualism: Terra is also highly capable of speaking numerous different languages on Earth, as she is oftenly heard speaking with some of her teammates in their native languages (speaking in Japanese with Hiro and Mexican with Milo and Esperanza in general). Over her time, she also learned to speak alien languages, including the Tamaraneans' native language and even understand old Kryptonian language. Relationships Friends and Family Superman Terra has a very strong bond between Prodigy and Mentor with Superman and is greatly loyal to him. Lois Lane Terra also has a very kind respect for Lois Lane, who is also very kind and caring for her, as shown when Lois comforted her and her teammates over the loss of their loved ones, which is the main reason they see Tyranny all over the world as the world's true threat. Wonder Woman Terra also has a very loving relationship with Wonder Woman, who was for a long time ago Tara's childhood heroine and idol. Tara became eventually closer to the Amazon Princess after learning that Diana was also childhood friends with her mother Amelia and, years later, Tara's godmother. Geo-Force Tara also has a very loving relationship with her family, including her brother Brion, who was the first of the family to start acting as a superhero. She also wins his pride by doing what he does and by forming the Knights of Rao. Batman Terra is also well related to Batman and sees him as a good mentor who is as kind as Superman. She was also aware of his identity of Bruce Wayne since her childhood. It was also shown that, as a child, she had doubts of how Batman really is like, despite many children incorrectly deducing that he was either a leaping robot, a living shadow or even a vampire. But the Dark Knight eventually earned her trust when he was revealed to be a very human warrior in a Bat-based armor and he revealed himself as Bruce Wayne, whose family was for a long time very loyal to the Markovs. Also, after Klarion's defeat, the two sympathized with each other over the loss of their loved ones. Though she accepted his and the Leaguers' support to her and her teammates, Tara also expressed concern over the tyrants' awareness of their both teams' alliance leading to Savage and Luthor plan to frame and cripple the League (which resulted in Ronnie Raymond's death and Superman's self-imposed exile). Supergirl Terra is also a very close friend to her mentor's cousin Supergirl, whom she sees as the girl her brother deserves. At one moment, Tara even volunteered to be the Bride's Maid when Brion and Kara get married. Kara also shows to care about Tara as much as Clark, Diana, Brion and Amelia do as shown after Tala was exposed for witchcraft and her alliances with Ares, on which Kara comforted Tara over Delilah's transformation into the Element Shadows' host (which Tara indirectly caused by trying to destroy Tala's experiment). Beast Boy Terra also has a very strong bond with Beast Boy, who had a big crush on her and was closer to her since she met the Titans for the first time. She also developed rather romantic feelings for him. They eventually became a couple after their team up with Batman and Flash against Grodd. Starfire When they first met, Starfire became instant friends with Terra, similarly to Beast Boy, and would often compete with him to hang out with or hug Terra. Starfire also became very pleased when she learned that Terra found a mentor on Superman, to whom the Tamaraneans had a great respect for his heroic duties on Earth as well as his actions as leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. Terra also comforted Starfire over the fact that Starfire thought she could not find a suitable mentor like Terra found Superman by claiming that he and the Justice League would not regret training her. Also, after the Knights of Rao defeated every last one of the World's Tyrants and put an end on Vandal Savage's existence, Starfire stood next to Tara (at the moment she visited her father Viktor Markov's grave) and comforted her over her father's death by Savage's hand. Raven Though initially hostile and mistrusted, Raven is also a close friend to Terra. While she became pleased to know that Terra's mentor was a good man with a family to look after and protect, she became more pleased when that man was revealed to be the secret identity of Superman. The Knights of Rao Terra is also very loyal and caring with her teammates, the Knights of Rao (mostly the ones who lost their loved ones like she lost her father). Also, as noted by Supergirl (who was commenting about how much Tara loves her friends''Metamorphosis), Terra has a sisterly soft spot for the youngest of her friends (Blue Lantern / Collin Hill and Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton), thinking and saying they are cute and lovely. '''Enemies' Slade Like the Teen Titans, Terra has a intense rivalry with Slade. In their first encounters, he tried to seduce her to his side by claiming he knows how she can control her powers. However, after Superman emerged and restored her memories, Terra developed an intense hatred for Slade, whose daughter Rose was responsible for separating her from her family and erasing most of her memories. Lex Luthor Terra is also relentlessly hostile with the World's Tyrants, mostly Lex Luthor, who was indirectly responsible for the death of her father and other victims of Ronnie Raymond's fiery death by the hands Vandal Savage by framing the Justice League for crimes they did not commit. At the moment Luthor was discredited by the New Brainiac rampage, she took great advantage on turning the tables on him and mercilessly beating him while reminding him of the injustice he caused against not only Earth's heroes, but other citizens too, and stopping him from attempting to clear his name. Rose the Ravager Terra also has some high conflict with Slade's daughter Rose, who was sent by Slade to assault her in her home while Vandal Savage killed Firestorm. Other Appearances in Idea Wiki * Terra is one of the three core protagonists in the intercompany crossover comic book series Comic Con Incorporated. She is a roomer in the titular fictional hotel and is under the care of Superman's family. She is shown to be best friends with fellow protagonists Ms. Marvel and Sabrina Spellman and also very compassionate friends with other roomers in the hotel. During swimming activities, she is shown wearing three different swimming outfits: a two-piece colored after her second outfit in Teen Titans (exclusively in "The Joke's on You"), a light green one piece with the Titans logo in the chest place (in recurring issues) and a red lifeguard uniform (exclusively in "Schooled"). * Terra appears as one of the dimensionally displaced heroes (along with Superman in DC Revisioned. 'Gallery' Terra picture.png|Terra (on first her Teen Titan outfit) Terra Undercover.jpg|Terra disguised as Slade's apprentice in Dark Designs Terra (New Look).png|Terra in her current suit Terra (Chibi (2)).jpg|Terra (Chibi) Terra (Knights of Rao).png Terra (New Look (Image #2)).png|Terra (unmasked) 40dd7d4fab3e0b9444342b6882216637--teen-titans-cartoons.jpg 399162 349338245101506 381438940 n.jpg|Tara with Amber Lang (left) and Dionne Stewart (right) Terra (Teen Titans).jpg Teen_Titans_Episode_Terra.jpg 26196207_1775454779195379_7349918541641416865_n.jpg A9e456ace19f92505206763c8741f303.jpg|Tara Markov Terra-teen-titans-terra-15334339-480-368.jpg Terra (Knights of Rao; Image 3) .png References Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Superheroines Category:Teen Titans Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Princesses Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:DC Comics Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Beautifuls Category:Students Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Love Interests Category:Blondes Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Blue eyed Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fourth Wall breakers Category:Kind Characters Category:Defender of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Metahumans